Hora de Aventura: El ultimo humano
by AkulaFoulke
Summary: He vigilado a la humanidad por eones, pero de esa gran civilización creadora de mundos solo sobrevive un individuo... A mi me conocieron como el primordial. Emigre a este planeta llamado Erde-Tyrene, o más comúnmente "Tierra", mi especie creo a esta raza para proteger el manto, y me debo encargar de que siga existiendo.
1. Un día muy especial

-¡WAAAAAAAAA!- Grito una voz de joven muy asustada

-¡AAAAY MAMACHITAAA!- Grito exactamente después una voz adulta

-¡¿QUÉ SON ESAS COSAS?!- Dijo muy exaltada una voz femenina de tono joven

-¡NI IDEA QUE SEAN! ¡NUNCA DE LOS NUNCAS VI ALGO TAN FEO Y AGRESIVO! ¡TIENEN UNA FUERZA BIEN HELLO!- Respondió gritando la voz joven

-¡Rápido, escondámonos ahí!- Señalo la voz adulta apresuradamente

Los 3 se escondieron rápidamente en una pequeña cueva que estaba a unos cuantos metros de distancia, se ocultaron rápidamente debajo de un desnivel que tenía la cueva en la entrada

-Tengo Miedo… ¿Qué nos van a hacer?- Dijo la voz femenina en voz baja con un tono muy tembloroso

-Tu tranquila, yo nervioso- Respondió la voz adulta en el mismo volumen. –Quédate calmada que si nos oye nos va a traer como tlaconetes en sal-

-¡Shhh!- Callo la voz joven -¡Ahí viene!-

Se oían pisadas de un ser muy pesado y grande que estaba afuera de la cueva. Los 3 que estaban ocultos de la creatura estaban temblando de miedo; podían oír su resoplido y sentían el odio que despedía por no lograr su objetivo; encontrarlos y capturarlos. Pero después de un cierto tiempo no oyeron pisada alguna

-¿Y-ya se fue?- Dijo la voz femenina con mucho trabajo por el miedo que tenía

El joven se atrevió a mirar afuera con una mirada tímida y fugaz, pero vio lo que necesitaba ver.

-No hay nadie, ya se fue- Informo la voz joven con un aliento de calma.

De pronto, una gran mano escamosa agarro la mochila que traía puesta el joven en ese instante, jalándola hacia afuera junto con el.

-¡WAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!- Grito a todo pulmón la voz joven

-¡FINN!- Gritaron a coro las otras dos voces.

**Capitulo 1: Un día muy especial**

En un futuro muy lejano, la tierra ya no es como la conocemos; es habitada por todo tipo de creaturas fantásticas e increíbles que hacen volar a la imaginación, una tierra donde casi todo es posible. Donde hay un rey helado que tiene poderes de congelamiento; un reino hecho prácticamente de dulces y golosinas, gobernado por una soberana hecha de goma de mascar; un reino de las tinieblas donde la soberana es una vampira.

Sin embargo, lo más especial y raro de esa tierra es (irónicamente) un humano de 14 años común y corriente de nombre Finn, el cual se dedica a proteger a todos aquellos que necesiten su ayuda. El, junto con su compañero, hermano y perro adulto Jake les hacen frente a toda clase de peligros, aunque no sabían que a lo siguiente que se enfrentarían seria por mucho, el más peligroso reto al que se enfrentarían

Por lo mientras, era una noche común y corriente; Finn andaba apresurado por la Princesa Flama (Su novia), ya que iba a ser una noche muy especial para el…

-¿Qué hago?, ¿Qué hago?- Se preguntaba Finn mientras caminaba en círculos

-Tu tranquilo, yo nervioso bro- Le decía Jake mientras sacaba una bebida del refrigerador. –Se que esta es la primera cita que tendrás con la Princesa Flama, pero tienes que ser tu mismo, no te tienes que preocupar en exceso. Sigue mi consejo y dentro de poco podrás estar en el escalón 9-

-¿Cuál es el escalón 9?- Pregunto Finn con un cierto tono alegre.

-Haz de cuenta de que es el escalón 2, pero mas intenso- Le respondió Jake dirigiéndole una mirada pícara

-Es un buen plan, pero… - Intento argumentar Finn

-Shh- Callo Jake –Ya me ocupe de eso, y es una sorpresa que te tenía reservada; ponle esto en la bebida a la Princesa y la podrás besar cuantas veces se te pegue la gana-

-¡¿Qué?!- Exclamo Finn -¡Pero…! ¿Qué es?-

-Es un inhibidor- Dijo Jake –La Dulce Princesa lo elaboro para Marceline cuando tiene sus cambios de humor; como nos debe muchos favores le pedí que modificara la fórmula para que evitara que la Princesa Flama se pusiera tan caliente.

-¡Ey! ¡¿Esa goma masticada te conto acerca de mis cambios de humor?!- Dijo una voz femenina de carácter fuerte en un tono enojado.

-¡Marceline!- Dijeron espantados y a coro Finn y Jake

-¡Pero claro que soy yo!- Respondió casi gritando Marceline –¡Estuve escuchando afuera cuando hablaban!

-Marcy… Todo mundo sabe acerca de tus cambios súbitos de humor; tú los haces patentes- Dijo Jake fríamente

-Ah… Es cierto…- Dijo arrepentida Marceline –Y… Por cierto… Oí que esta noche tienes una cita Finn- Dijo en un tono mas alegre

-Este… Si, es cierto- Dijo Finn algo sonrojado –Pero, ¿Por qué te importa?-

-Solo quiero decirte que no vayas a hacer lo mismo que hiciste con la goma de mascar- Le respondió Marceline

-… ¿Qué?- Pregunto Finn

**RETROCESO**

-¡Te invito un espagueti!- Dijo aceleradamente Finn

-¡Ay gracias!- Respondió dulcemente la Dulce Princesa -¿Dónde nos sentamos?

Entonces Finn grito casi balbuceando y corrió hacia un árbol talándolo más rápido que con una motosierra y después corto un par de piezas del tronco para usarlas como asientos; inmediatamente saco de una olla con agua hirviendo el espagueti con sus propias manos, aventándolo en el tronco

-¡Ten! ¡Trágate el espagueti, esta caliente!- Dijo muy aceleradamente Finn

-Ay Finn, ¿Qué es lo que te pasa?- Pregunto la Princesa extrañada por la rara conducta de Finn

-¡POR FAVOR, QUE TE TRAGUES EL ESPAGUETI!- Grito Finn con una voz de tonalidad urgida

**FIN DEL RETROCESO**

-¡Eso fue porque una bruja se andaba comiendo a Jake!- Respondió enojado Finn

-¡JE-JEJE! ¡Esa fue muy buena!- Respondió carcajeándose Jake, a lo que Finn le respondió con una mirada asesina que infundio el miedo en el corazón de Jake

-¡Ese no es el punto Finn!- Respondió regañando Marceline –El punto es que no tienes que hacer eso… Bueno… Si lo tienes que hacer, pero sin la locura-

-Eso es muy cierto bro- Argumento Jake

-Si… Tienes razón- Dijo Finn, cuando sonó el timbre de la puerta

-¡Es ella!- Grito Finn en voz baja -¡Váyanse! ¡Pero como van!

-¡Ya, ya nos vamos!- Dijeron Jake y Marceline en voz baja –Suerte con ella hermanito- Dijo Jake guiñándole el ojo

-Gracias bro- Dijo Finn despidiéndose de su hermano con un choque de puños

-¡Ah! ¡Lo olvidaba!- Dijo Jake casi exaltado –El efecto de la formula dura 6 horas; dale sus besucotes antes de que se acabe el tiempo-

-Ok bro, lo tendré en cuenta, adiós- Dijo Finn aceleradamente.

Entonces Finn procedió a abrir la puerta, en la cual la esperaba una jovencita de su edad, con la piel amarilla y el cabello de fuego, con un vestido rojo y un collar con un diamante rojo que despedía luz

-Hola Finn- le dijo la princesa saludando


	2. Una noche que quedara en la memoria

**Capitulo 2: Una noche que quedara en la memoria**

-Hola Finn- le dijo la princesa saludando

-Hola Princesa- Le respondió Finn en un tono alegre –Pasa, te estaba esperando-

-Finn, quiero decirte que te tengo una sorpresa- Dijo la princesa en un tono melodioso y alegre

-También yo te tengo una sorpresa- Dijo Finn mientras servía un par de tazas de chocolate caliente

-Ok, pero antes quiero que veas la mía- Dijo la princesa con un cierto tono sensual –Quiero que cierres los ojos

-Está bien- Le respondió Finn en un tono inocente

-Ahora quiero que me digas lo que sientes- Le formulo la princesa en un tono un poco mas amigable

-Siento… Una sensación cálida- Dijo Finn relajadamente. –Como si me estuvieras dando un… Abrazo-

En efecto, la princesa le estaba dando un abrazo sin quemarlo o lastimarlo, por lo cual Finn estaba extrañado.

-Guau… ¿Como es que me abrazas así como así?- Pregunto Finn en un tono muy amigable

-Es mi collar- Dijo la princesa ya en una voz totalmente amigable –Flambo me lo consiguió; mientras lo tenga puesto no podre quemar nada si lo toco-

-¡Entonces hay que brindar por eso!- Respondió Finn muy alegre por la noticia mientras le daba la taza a la princesa

-Por el collar- Dijo la princesa mientras alzaba la taza con el chocolate

-Entonces brindaron por el ya dicho collar y cada uno bebió su bebida (claro que a la Princesa Flama no le haría ningún daño, puesto que la leche casi no tiene agua y, además, estaba muy caliente). Pero entonces, unos instantes después de haberse terminado la bebida, el cabello de la Princesa Flama cayo sobre su cabeza, volviéndose completamente lacio.

-¿Qué le paso a mi cabello?- Pregunto la princesa extrañada por este suceso

-Es parte de la sorpresa- Agrego Finn con una marcada sonrisa en su rostro –En tu chocolate había una poción que te hará mucho más estable-

-¡¿Estable a qué?!- Exclamo la Princesa Flama

Inmediatamente después de que dijo esto, Finn beso a la Princesa Flama; aunque fue un beso relativamente corto, a la princesa se le hizo eterno debido a que lo disfruto mucho, pero también quedo perpleja por lo mismo. Al ver su expresión, Finn se rio ligeramente y respondió

-A eso- Dijo Finn agregando una ligera y corta risa.

Mientras tanto, Marceline y Jake buscaban un lugar donde pasar el tiempo.

-Ya era hora de que Finn se consiguiera una noviecita- Dijo Marceline con cierta malicia –Siempre creí que saldría con la goma de mascar, pero se consiguió algo mejor-

-Efectivamente mi querida amiga chupasangre- Afirmó Jake asentando la cabeza –Ella nunca lo apreció de esa manera, pero ahora se muere por sus huesitos- Dijo Jake con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

-¡Espera! ¿La goma de mascar esta celosa de Finn?- Pregunto emocionada Marceline

-¡Totalmente!- Respondió Jake con la misma sonrisa

-¡¿P-Pero como te diste cuenta?!- Pregunto rápidamente Marceline con una gran sonrisa y tratando de contener la emoción

-Verás, después de que Finn, la Dulce Princesa y yo evitáramos que se quemara el mundo por dentro, la Dulce Princesa soltó la sopa…-

**RETROCESO**

-Nos salvamos… Por ahora- Dijo la princesa con un aire relajado

Entonces la Dulce Princesa solo vio como Finn y la Princesa Flama se iban juntos, a lo cual respondió decepcionada:  
-Oh Finn…- Dijo triste la Dulce Princesa

Pero cuando volteo a la derecha, la cara de Jake tenía una chata pero titánica sonrisa

-¿Qué?- Pregunta la Dulce Princesa

-¿Celosa?- Dice Jake manteniendo su sonrisa

-Cállate- Le responde la princesa fríamente

**FIN DEL RETROCESO**

Marceline intentaba hacer milagros para contener la risa. Jake se mantuvo más sereno pero también se quería reír, cuando en ese momento encontraron una muy extraña cueva que de hecho quedaba cerca de la casa de la Princesa Flama

-Ay Jojutla, que cueva tan extraña…- Señalo Jake mientras miraba la cueva

-Es la cueva singular- Dijo Marceline –Se dice que una creatura prehistórica la habita, además de que se dice que ha visto todo lo que ha pasado en el universo, pero todos los que entran a ella nunca vuelven- Sentencio Marceline en una tonada misteriosa.

-Aaaaaaaay Jojutla- Dijo Jake asombrado por lo que oyó

-Y eso no es todo lo que se- Añadió Marceline –Me acuerdo de una sentencia que estaba escrita aquí hace muchísimo tiempo:

_Aquel que ose entrar en esta cueva_

_Jamás vera la luz del día_

_A menos que a este lugar venga_

_El reclamador con sus fieles compañías_

-Ay papa, ay papa- Dijo Jake medio asustado

-Esa es la leyenda que alguna vez estuvo escrita en la pared de la cueva, pero desapareció recientemente, no tengo idea porque- Añadió Marceline

-Bueno, la exploraría junto con Finn, pero…-Dijo Jake dudando

-¿Pero?- Pregunto Marceline

-Pero creo que sería muy arriesgado para Finn y para mi- Respondió Jake -Bill nos conto acerca de una cueva a la cual le temía mucho, me cae que es esta cueva de la que hablaba-

-Supongo que si…- Dijo Marceline -¿Pero sabes que si sería entretenido? Ir a ver a Finn como le va con su noviecita- Añadió Marceline con una sonrisa

-¡Orales, vámonos a ver si ya le puso sus besucotes!- Dijo Jake emocionado

Y después de dicho eso Jake y Marceline volvieron a la casa, donde se encontrarían con una sorpresa…

-Jake, metete por debajo de la puerta y dime lo que ves- Dijo Marceline en una voz baja

Entonces Jake utilizando sus poderes de perro mágico se metió por debajo de la puerta, entrando a la casa en completo silencio la cual estaba apagada, pero Jake ignoro eso y se dirigió al cuarto para buscarlos. Cuando llego a la entrada vio una pequeña luz naranja que salía por debajo de la puerta.

-*Orales, parece que mi hermanito y la princesa están ahí adentro*- Pensó Jake -*Capaz que están haciendo cosas como las que Arcoíris y yo… ¡AH CANIJO!*-

Jake estaba atónito por lo que vio; en la cama se estaban besando y manoseando Finn y la Princesa Flama (No estaban haciendo lo cochino). Jake puso una cara y unos ojazos de impacto bárbaros, estaba que no se la creía. Entonces Jake retrocedió lentamente, salió de la habitación y con los ojos medio llorosos dijo en voz baja

-Mi hermanito ya se volvió un Don Juan, ¡Hurra!- Grito Jake en voz baja

-¿Eh? ¿Qué es eso?- Pregunto Finn del otro lado de la puerta

-No ha de ser nada Finn- Le respondió la Princesa en una tonada sensual –Volvamos a hacer lo nuestro-

-Solo espera un minuto, si es Jake y nos está espiando lo voy a voltear de adentro para afuera- Sentencio Finn en un tono muy serio

-Jake al oír esto salió pitando de ahí, contrayéndose hasta volver a su forma natural-

-Oye Jake ¿Qué fue lo que viste allá aden…? ¡Waaah!- Soltó un grito Marceline mientras Jake se hacia grande, la agarraba y se la llevaba

-¡Vámonos, vámonos, vámonos a la de ya!- Grito Jake mientras se alejaba con Marceline

Después de alejarse una cierta distancia, Jake se volvió a hacer chico y soltó a Marceline

-¡¿Se puede saber porque me secuestraste?!- Grito Marceline con los ojos en llamas

-Tu tranquila, yo nervioso- Le respondió Jake tratando de apaciguar a Marceline –Finn casi me descubre cuando lo agarre con las manos en la masa-

-¿Qué quieres decir?- Pregunto Marceline extrañada

Entonces Jake se acercó a Marceline y le susurro lo que había visto. Marceline solo puso una gran sonrisa mientras escuchaba a Jake

-¡No es cierto!- Dijo Marceline sorprendida y con una gran sonrisa -¡Se superó a si mismo!-

-¡Je-Jeje! ¡Claro que sí!- Respondió Jake muy alegre

-¡Ay!, finalmente Finn logro lo que quería; sus besos con la princesa- Dijo Marceline mientras se acostaba en el pasto junto con Jake

-Pues si, ahora se la está pasando rebien con la Princesa Flama- Contesto Jake -Solo espero que se mantenga alejado del escalón 15-

-Déjalos, si ellos llegan a ese escalón de una vez que lleguen- Dijo Marceline con un aire relajado –Además Finn ya se lo merece; nadie le ha hecho caso-

-¿Pero de que hablas?- Pregunto Jake algo indignado –Casi todas las princesas estaban enamorado de él. Tenía tantas pretendientes como las estrellas que hay hoy en el cielo-

-Guau… Esa no la vi venir…- Comento Marceline algo impactada –Bueno, supongo que eso no le ha de importar ahora- Dijo Marceline mientras soltaba una ligera risa

-Je-Jeje, supongo que vio una estrella fugaz y le cumplió el deseo- Le respondió Jake con un tono alegre –Y hablando del Innombrable, ¡Ahí va una estrella fugaz! ¡Guau, esa si que es una estrella fugaz!- Exclamo Jake

-Esa no es una estrella fugaz…- Sentencio Marceline en un tono serio.


	3. La noche más obscura

**Capitulo 3: La noche más obscura**

-¡Guau, esa si que es una estrella fugaz!- Exclamo Jake

-Esa no es una estrella fugaz…- Sentencio Marceline en un tono serio al tratar de investigar aquel objeto –Es una… Especie de meteorito-

-Oyes, parece… Que se va a estrellar cerca… Anuncio Jake en un tono más preocupado-

Entonces vieron como el meteorito se estrellaba en las cercanías, muy cerca de la cueva singular.

-…Ven, hay que ir a ver- Le dijo Marceline a Jake mientras iba a dicho lugar

-Nah… Yo paso- Dijo Jake relajado

-Vaya, hasta que te salió lo gallina- Dijo Marceline en un tono burlón.

-¡QUE NI SE TE OCURRA VOLVERME A LLAMAR GALLINA CHAMACA!- Le grito Jake a Marceline mientras él se hacia grande y la señalaba con el dedo –Lo que pasa es que no me gusta que Finn se pierda una aventura como esta- Dijo Jake mientras se volvía a hacer pequeño

-Hmm… Como quieras, pero yo no me pierdo esto- Dijo Marceline ligeramente emocionada.

-Bueno, allá tu- Le respondió Jake –Yo ya quiero hacer la meme. Me voy con Arcoíris. Ahí te ves Marcy- Anuncio Jake mientras soltaba un bostezo y se alejaba caminando

-Adiós Jake- Le dijo Marceline mientras iba al sitio de impacto -*Gallina*- Pensó ella

Entonces Marceline fue al lugar del impacto. Mientras se dirigía ahí ella pensaba en lo que Jake le había dicho acerca de Finn y la Princesa Flama. Cuando llegó al lugar se acercó al meteorito sin saber que habría una sorpresa desagradable…

-Vaya… Yo pensaba que dejaría un cráter mucho más grande, pero resulto ser una pequeñez… ¡Que estafa!- Exclamo Marceline- Y yo que pensaba que había sido un…-

Marceline se quedo callada al ver que el dichoso meteorito en realidad era una cápsula con una forma alienígena, pero lo peor estaba por venir; una de las compuertas de la capsula salió disparada, y de la capsula salieron 3 creaturas muy extrañas: Eran muy altas, tenían la piel escamosa parecida a la de un reptil y llevaban una armadura alienígena también. Pero su rasgo más característico estaba en su cabeza: portaban un gran casco con forma de 2 crestas con el espacio rellenado entre ambas y con un símbolo en el centro, además de que la boca estaba partida verticalmente haciendo que tuvieran cuatro mandíbulas.

-Ah canijo…- Dijo perpleja Marceline -¿Q-Que son esas cosas?

Entonces una de las creaturas oyó a Marceline y la vio. Entonces la creatura emitió un gruñido y saco una pequeña vara, de la cual presiono un botón y aparecieron dos cuchillas que al parecer estaban hechas de energía; era inminente el ataque a Marceline

-¡Ah canijo!- Exclamo Marceline

Inmediatamente después de que dijo esto, las creaturas desaparecieron frente a sus ojos, lo cual alarmo muchísimo a Marceline. Pero antes de que siquiera pudiera dar un paso hacia atrás ella sintió un dolor tremendo en la base de la espalda

-¡AAAH! ¡AAAAH!- Grito de dolor Marceline

Sentía el dolor cada vez más y más fuerte y después sentía como la levantaban; la creatura apareció detrás de ella y también vio como la espada le salía por el vientre. Entonces la creatura hablo en lengua común y dijo:

-Hereje- Dijo con una voz maligna

Marceline, al ser una vampira, no podía morir (aunque de cualquier manera puede sentir el dolor) y por lo tanto reacciono

-¡Esto no se queda así!- Grito Marceline a los cuatro vientos

Entonces Marceline se empezó a transformar en su forma monstruosa y luego le dio un puñetazo en la cara, con lo que saco volando a la creatura. Acto seguido se saco la espada de su vientre mientras la rajadura se curaba, pero entonces de nuevo sintió un dolor ahora en las rodillas; eran las otras dos creaturas lastimándole las rodillas. La primera aprovecho esto para subírsele encima a Marceline lastimándole su espalda, mientras los dos restantes le empezaron a lastimar brazos y piernas.

Finalmente Marceline se los quito de encima dándoles a duras penas patadas y puñetazos, pero a Marceline ya no le quedaban fuerzas para seguir luchando. Se empezó a transformar de nuevo volviendo a la normalidad, aunque estaba muy quemada y lastimada por las espadas. Entonces emprendió la huida y se fue corriendo a la casa de Arcoíris. Las creaturas solo la vieron alejarse

-¡Uf! ¡Uf! ¡Uf!- Jadeaba Marceline mientras corría hacia la casa de Jake

Marceline apenas podía seguir corriendo, pero ya se estaba cansando y además sus heridas aún no habían sanado. Tropezó un par de veces pero finalmente pudo ver la casa de Arcoíris; cada vez le costaba más trabajo mantenerse en pie, sus heridas todavía no sanaban y le dolían cada vez más. Casi se desmayaba del dolor pero entonces, cuando más lo necesitaba sus heridas comenzaron a sanar y pudo continuar sin problemas.

-¡Jake!, ah, ¡Jake! ¡Jake, despierta!- Grito Marceline desesperada

-waah… ¿Marceline? ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No ves que ya son las 3 de la mañana? Vas a despertar a Arcoíris y a mis cachorros- Dijo Jake somnoliento

-¡Eso no importa! ¡Se tienen que ir a la de ya!- Grito desesperada despertando a los demás

-사랑은 어떤 일이 벌어 질까요? (¿Amor, que pasa?)- Pregunto Arcoíris somnolienta

-Aguántame las carnes Marceline- Dijo Jake ya mas despierto –Dime que es lo que pasa y dímelo calmada y lentamente-

-¡El meteorito en realidad es una capsula alienígena y dentro de ella vienen alienígenas muy fuertes que nos van a patear el trasero en cuestión de segundos!- Anuncio Marceline muy alarmada y rápidamente

-…¿¡QUE!?- Grito Jake a los cuatro vientos

Justo al terminar de decir esto explotó la pared delantera y del humo que había dejado la explosión salieron las creaturas ahora empuñando en ambas manos armas alienígenas.

-Ay demonios, ¡VAMONOS YA!- Grito Marceline muy alarmada

Al ver esto Jake alargo rápidamente el brazo y agarro a sus cachorros, a Marceline y una pequeña caja que estaba encima de una mesita, se monto en Arcoíris y salieron pitando de ahí. Aunque las creaturas les dispararon afortunadamente ellos salieron intactos.

-¿¡QUE DEMONIOS ERAN ESAS COSAS!?- Grito Jake muy espantado

-¿¡TU CREES QUE SE QUE SON!?- Contesto gritando Marceline

-지금 조용히 해! 싸웁 문제를 해결할 수 없어! (¡CALLENSE YA! ¡NO VAN A SOLUCIONAR NADA GRITANDO!)- Grito a los cuatro vientos Arcoíris desesperada

Jake y Marceline solo se le quedaron viendo a Arcoíris con una mirada de obviedad, a lo cual Arcoíris respondió sonrojándose de vergüenza


	4. Invasión

**Capitulo 4: Invasión**

-¿¡QUE DEMONIOS ERAN ESAS COSAS!?- Grito Jake muy espantado

-¿¡TU CREES QUE SE QUE SON!?- Contesto gritando Marceline

-지금 조용히 해! 싸웁 문제를 해결할 수 없어! (¡CALLENSE YA! ¡NO VAN A SOLUCIONAR NADA GRITANDO!)- Grito a los cuatro vientos Arcoíris desesperada

Jake y Marceline solo se le quedaron viendo a Arcoíris con una mirada de obviedad, a lo cual Arcoíris respondió sonrojándose de vergüenza

-¿Y que vamos a hacer?- Pregunto Marceline algo alterada

-… ¡Espera, tengo una idea!- Exclamo Jake –Aguanten un segundito-

Jake se lanzo de Arcoíris causando la sorpresa de todos, la cual se disipo cuando alargo sus patas hacia la tierra y aterrizando con total seguridad. Ya en tierra fue a donde estaban las creaturas y se puso detrás de las mismas. Entonces Jake aclaro la garganta para que las creaturas voltearan a verlo (lo cual hicieron).

-Les voy a decir que yo tengo un limite ¡Pero ya colmaron mi paciencia!- Aviso Jake muy furioso mientras hacia un gran puño -¡TOMALA!- Grito furioso mientras golpeaba a las creaturas fuertemente antes de que ellas pudieran hacer algo

Jake golpeo a las creaturas tan fuerte que las envió fuera de la atmosfera, al espacio exterior. Entonces Arcoíris bajo junto con los demás

-A-ñi-ñi- Dijo Jake mientras veía como las creaturas salían volando

-¡Jake, eso fue increíble!- Dijo Marceline muy alegre

-지금 조지금 조해결할 수 없어웁 문제를! (¡Ahora si te luciste amor!)- Dijo al unísono Arcoíris igualmente alegre

-Je-Jeje, no fue nada, la tuve facilita- Agradeció Jake agravando la voz y haciendo un ademán en la ultima palabra-

-Papa, mira- Dijo Jake Jr. (Uno de los cachorros de Jake) mientras señalaba al cielo

Entonces todos voltearon al cielo y vieron como estaba cayendo una lluvia de meteoritos, además de que todos oían como chiflaba el cielo. Todos estaban perplejos por lo que veían, sobre todo Marceline porque ya sabía de qué se trataba; una invasión a gran escala

-Jake… Tenemos que ir con Finn a la de ya…- Dijo Marceline alarmada mientras seguía viendo la lluvia de meteoritos

Pero Marceline no obtuvo respuesta alguna de los demás, porque seguían viendo como caían los meteoritos.

-¡TENEMOS QUE IRNOS YA! ¡YA! ¡YA! ¡YA!- Grito Marceline muy fuerte

-¡Arcoíris, vámonos ya!- Exclamo Jake muy asustado mientras el y Marceline se subían encima de Arcoíris.

-Entonces se fueron volando hacia la casa de Finn y Jake, pero para cuando habían llegado la lluvia de meteoritos había cesado. Tan pronto Arcoíris se poso en el suelo Jake y Marceline se bajaron de Arcoíris y entraron corriendo a la casa –

-BMO ¿Dónde esta Finn?- Pregunto Marceline desesperada

-Esta en el baño, pero ¿por qué quieren sabe…?- Pregunto BMO

Antes de que BMO pudiera terminar la pregunta Marceline y Jake ya estaban en la escalera subiendo al tercer piso, donde encontraron a Finn justo como BMO dijo, bañándose.

-¡Finn! ¡Hermano! ¡Tienes que salir pero como vas!- Grito Jake muy desesperado

-Espérame, oritita salgo bro- Dijo Finn en un tono muy relajado

-¡Orita no, salte ya!- Le respondió gritando Jake igual de desesperado

-¡Ya, espérate!, salgo en diez minutos, no tardo- Dijo Finn medio enojado

-… Jake, ¿Tienes diez minutos?- Le pregunto harta Marceline

-No- Respondió secamente Jake

-Pues yo tampoco- Dijo Marceline mientras entraba al baño

-Marceline ¿Qué demonios estas…? ¡aaah!- Grito Finn de dolor porque Marceline lo estaba jalando de la oreja-

-*por favor que tenga toalla, por favor que tenga toalla*- Pensaba Jake medio espantado

-¿¡Pero en que estas pensando Marcy!?- Grito Finn mientras se terminaba de poner la toalla alrededor de si mismo-

-*Uf, gracias al cielo*- Pensó Jake mientras soltaba un suspiro de alivio -¡Viejo, los alienígenas nos invaden!- Exclamo Jake muy desesperado

-… Si… ¿Y que paso después?- Dijo Finn medio asustado porque creía que Jake estaba alucinando-

-Finn, es cierto- Dijo Marceline algo indignada -¡Velo con tus propios ojos!- Exclamo Marceline mientras agarraba a Finn y lo pegaba contra la ventana

Finn se quedo viendo como de los meteoritos salían las creaturas en grupos de 3, y como también algunos plantaban algunas bases pequeñas

-¡Ay por dios, los alienígenas nos invaden!- Exclamo Finn muy asustado

-Si, lo se, acabo de decir exactamente lo mismo hace 20 segundos; dije que los alienígenas nos invaden- Dijo Jake con un tono y lanzando una mirada de obviedad

-Un minuto…- Dijo Marceline con tonalidad seria –Finn… Dime donde esta tu novia-

-¡Ah, si!, ella esta…- Dijo Finn antes de hacer una pausa y poner una cara muy preocupante

-¿Finn?- Volvió a preguntar Marceline

-Ella estaba en la puerta hace unos minutos, diciéndome que iba a regresar a su... ¡TENEMOS QUE IRNOS!- Exclamo muy fuerte y asustado Finn

Entonces todos salieron corriendo de la casa agarrando algunas de sus pertenencias más valiosas y metiéndolas en una maleta. Cuando salieron de la casa se fueron a encontrar con Arcoíris.

-BMO, vete con Arcoíris, te va a llevar a un lugar seguro.- Le dijo Finn a BMO mientras lo subía al lomo de Arcoíris

-Amor, te vas con cuidadito. Avísale a la Dulce Princesa que le estamos haciendo frente a una invasión y que tiene que sacar a todos del Dulce Reino y llevarlos a otro lugar más seguro- Le dio instrucciones Jake a Arcoíris –Te quiero mucho cariño- Dijo Jake

-난 당신을 너무 사랑 해요. 좋아 많은 관심을 (Yo también te quiero, cuídate mucho amor)- Se despidió Arcoíris con algunas lágrimas en los ojos

Entonces Arcoíris se fue junto con BMO y los cachorros, dejando a Finn, Jake y Marceline a la merced de los alienígenas, pero con una misión en mente: llegar a la Princesa Flama antes de que lo hagan los alienígenas y rescatarla. Mientras tanto el trío se fue lo más deprisa que pudo hacia la casa de la Princesa Flama, pero manteniendo sigilo para sortear a los equipos de asalto alienígenas que patrullaban por las praderas y bosques.

-¡Hermanito! ¿Cuánto Falta? ¡Uf! ¡Que mala condición física!- Dijo Jake exhausto y jadeando de cansancio

-¡Vamos Jake! ¡No falta mucho!- Dijo Finn intentando motivar a Jake

Pero cuando iban colina arriba, oyeron un grito de espanto, cuya voz era de una jovencita que estaba al otro lado de la colina, lo cual fue seguido de unos cuantos disparos

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!- Grito a todo pulmón la voz

-¡AY NO!- Exclamo Finn lleno de miedo


	5. No cortes la flor roja!

**Capitulo 5: No cortes la flor roja!**

Mientras Finn, Jake y Marceline estaban en camino hacia la casa de la Princesa Flama ella veía el cielo, ignorando que dentro de poco estaría en problemas y muy grandes. Mientras tanto, ella pensaba en lo que había hecho con Finn.

-¡Ah! Que noche tan maravillosa- Se dijo a si misma la Princesa Flama -*Una cita con tu novio, una lluvia de estrellas, un cielo nocturno despejado, un aire fresco, ¿Qué más puedo pedir? ¡Ah! Lo olvidaba: besuquearte con tu novio*- Pensó mientras soltaba una pequeña risa al pensar lo último

La Princesa Flama estaba muy alegre y de buen humor por como se la había pasado con el. Ella estaba acostada en el pasto viendo las estrellas en el cielo nocturno, no quería entrar a su casa-fogata, ella se sentía muy relajada y hasta cierto punto, apaciguada.

-Me pregunto… Cuando lo haremos de nuevo...- Dijo la Princesa Flama mientras soltaba un suspiro

Entonces la Princesa Flama oyó a alguien que estaba detrás de su casa, oyó pisadas pesadas. Ella volteo a ver quien era y aunque no vio a nadie seguía oyendo las pesadas pisadas…

-¿Q-Quien esta ahí?- Pregunto algo asustada la Princesa Flama

No hubo respuesta, solo seguía oyendo las pisadas que cada vez se acercaban más a ella, la empezaban a acosar. Entonces ella se paro y después de unos segundos empezó a retroceder hacia una pequeña colina y ahí sintió como una mano la agarraba por el cuello. Empezó a patalear y luego se empezó a elevar mientras seguía pataleando y se intentaba quitar la mano del cuello

-¡Argh!, no puedo respirar- Exclamo la Princesa Flama presa del miedo con una voz con poco aire mientras tosía por la falta de aire

La Princesa Flama se puso de color azul por la falta de aire, pero lo que vino a continuación la mataría del miedo; delante de ella se apareció la característica cara tetra-mandibulesca del alienígena. La veía con una mirada de odio, repulsión y furia, pero más que la mirada la creatura desenfundo una de sus extrañas armas que traía en la cadera y le apunto a la Princesa Flama. Ella solo pudo alcanzar a dar una bocanada de aire antes de que la creatura pudiera apretar el gatillo de su arma. Mientras ocurría eso, a unos metros de distancia colina abajo se encontraban Finn, Jake y Marceline, quienes justamente iban a su rescate

-¡Hermanito! ¿Cuánto Falta? ¡Uf! ¡Que mala condición física!- Dijo Jake exhausto y jadeando de cansancio

-¡Vamos Jake! ¡No falta mucho!- Dijo Finn intentando motivar a Jake

Pero cuando iban colina arriba, oyeron un grito de espanto, cuya voz era de la Princesa Flama que estaba al otro lado de la colina, lo cual fue seguido de unos cuantos disparos

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!- Grito a todo pulmón la Princesa

-¡AY NO!- Exclamo Finn lleno de miedo

Finn subió rápidamente la colina, pero antes de llegar a la cima la Princesa Flama salió corriendo, tropezándose y cayendo en los brazos de Finn

-¡Finn!- Exclamo aliviada la Princesa Flama -¡Gracias al cielo que te veo!-

-¡Gracias al cielo que yo te veo a ti!- Exclamo igualmente aliviado Finn

-¡Finn! ¡No hay tiempo, tenemos que irnos ya!- Le avisó Marceline a Finn

-¡Bro! ¡Ya tendrás tiempo para darle sus besucotes pero hay que irnos pero como vas!- Le grito Jake desesperado

Entonces de la cima de la colina salió una creatura con un arma en cada mano y abrió fuego. Marceline se escabullo rápido hacia la maleza donde se pudo ocultar, dejando a los demás a su merced; se echaron a correr y el alienígena les empezó a dar caza

-¡WAAAAAAAAA!- Grito Finn muy asustado

-¡AAAAY MAMACHITAAA!- Grito exactamente después Jake

-¡¿QUÉ SON ESAS COSAS?!- Dijo muy exaltada la Princesa Flama

-¡NI IDEA QUE SEAN! ¡NUNCA DE LOS NUNCAS VI ALGO TAN FEO Y AGRESIVO! ¡TIENEN UNA FUERZA BIEN HELLO!- Respondió gritando Finn

Entonces, a unos metros de distancia se encontraba la cueva que Jake había visto con Marceline, y decidió sin pensarlo dos veces esconderse ahí

-¡Rápido, escondámonos ahí!- Señalo Jake apresuradamente

Los 3 se escondieron rápidamente en la cueva singular, se ocultaron rápidamente debajo de un desnivel que tenía la cueva en la entrada

-Tengo Miedo… ¿Qué nos van a hacer?- Dijo la Princesa Flama en voz baja con un tono muy tembloroso

-Tu tranquila, yo nervioso- Respondió Jake en el mismo volumen. –Quédate calmada que si nos oye nos va a traer como tlaconetes en sal-

-¡Shhh!- Callo la voz joven -¡Ahí viene!-

Se oían las pesadas pisadas del alienígena que estaba afuera de la cueva. Los 3 estaban temblando de miedo; podían oír su resoplido y sentían el odio que despedía por no lograr su objetivo; encontrarlos y capturarlos. Pero después de un cierto tiempo no oyeron pisada alguna

-¿Y-ya se fue?- Dijo la Princesa Flama con mucho trabajo por el miedo que tenía

Finn se atrevió a mirar afuera con una mirada tímida y fugaz, pero vio lo que necesitaba ver.

-No hay nadie, ya se fue- Informo Finn con un aliento de calma.

De pronto, una gran mano escamosa agarro la mochila que traía Finn en ese instante, jalándola hacia afuera junto con el.

-¡WAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!- Grito a todo pulmón Finn

-¡FINN!- Gritaron a coro Jake y la Princesa Flama

El alienígena tenía en su poder a Finn y estaba listo para ejecutarlo. Entonces Jake hizo su brazo gigantesco y le intentó dar un puñetazo, pero el alienígena saco muy rápidamente su espada y se la enterró en el brazo de Jake

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAU!, ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAU!- Grito Jake del dolor mientras contraía su brazo

Cuando Jake contrajo su brazo a su tamaño normal su gran herida solo resulto ser una cortada relativamente pequeña, pero el alienígena aprovecho que Jake se dolía y lo agarro del brazo, justamente donde tenía la cortada y lo lanzo de tal manera de que su cara barriera el suelo de la cueva. Deteniéndose al chocar con la pared

-*Ay No* ¡FINN!- Grito la Princesa Flama mientras iba al rescate de Finn

La princesa se aventó encima del alienígena, se monto en su espalda y trato de calentarse para quemarlo, pero por alguna extraña razón no lo logro y el alienígena fácilmente la agarro y la aventó hacia uno de los muros de la cueva, dejándola inconsciente.

-¡Princesa!- Grito Finn preocupado por la Princesa Flama -¡Waaah!-

El alienígena también aventó a Finn y lo dejo a lado de la Princesa Flama. El alienígena agarro su espada y la activó; estaba listo para ejecutar a ambos. Pero de la nada salió Marceline ya convertida en su forma monstruosa

-¡Ya sacaste boleto!- Grito enojada Marceline

Marceline se le subió encima al alienígena, pero a diferencia de la Princesa Flama ella lo golpeó en la nuca, haciendo que el alienígena cayera al suelo. En ese instante el alienígena tiro su espada y Marceline rápidamente la agarro mientras el alienígena se intentaba sacar uno de sus equipos, lo cual aparentemente no logro pues Marceline lo apuñalo en la espalda, matándolo.

-¿Están todos bien?- Pregunto Marceline mientras volvía a su forma natural y apagaba la espada de energía

-La Princesa esta… Inconsciente…- Dijo Finn aliviado hasta cierto punto

-Aaaay, me duele todo mi perro cuerpo- Dijo Jake doliéndose

-Por poco morimos, pero al menos me encargué de este infeliz…- Dijo Marceline con repudio hacia el alienígena muerto mientras le daba una patada

En ese instante Marceline descubrió una muy desagradable sorpresa; al darle la patada el alienígena se volteo y de su mano cayo una esfera de color azul eléctrico que despedía una especie de humo, era lo que parecía una granada activada

-Ay, por amor a… ¡CORRAN!- Grito Marceline antes de que pudiera terminar la frase


	6. La cueva singular

**Capítulo 6: La cueva singular**

-Ay, por amor a… ¡CORRAN!- Grito Marceline antes de que pudiera terminar la frase

Entonces Finn cargó rápidamente a la Princesa Flama y junto con Jake y Marceline se echaron a correr en dirección a la cueva. Unos segundos después la granada detonó, tirando a todos y haciendo que el techo de la cueva se colapso dejando a todos atrapados dentro de la cueva

-¡Argh! ¿Todos están bien?- Pregunto Marceline mientras tosía por el polvo

-Si, estamos bien- Dijo Finn mientras le daba una revisada a la cueva

Finn y Marceline le empezaron a dar una revisada a la cueva con la mirada, iluminada por la luz de la Princesa Flama; era de grandes dimensiones por dentro y con un techo bastante alto, pero lo más curioso es que la cueva no tenía el piso como las típicas cuevas que tienen estalactitas por doquier, sino que esta lo tenía totalmente plano, sin ningún tipo de accidentes geográficos y además, solo iba en línea recta

-Vaya, si que es una cueva bien hello- Dijo Finn muy extrañado mientras la examinaba con la vista

-Supongo que por eso le dicen cueva singular- Dijo Jake mientras se incorporaba de nuevo

-Si, nunca vi la cueva por dentro, solo me limite a ver la entrada- Menciono Marceline mientras se quitaba el polvo y recogía discretamente la espada de energía apagada

-Oigan, ¿no falta alguien?- Pregunto Jake

-Creo que no esta la… ¡Princesa Flama!- Exclamo preocupado Finn mientras corría hacia la Princesa Flama, quien estaba inconsciente

-¡Princesa Flama! ¡Despierta, despierta!- Grito Finn desesperado

-Finn, tranquilízate, solo está inconsciente. Volverá en si en unos minutos- Dijo Marceline mientras veía a Finn algo preocupada

-Ay… Supongo que me puse muy loco- Dijo Finn algo avergonzado

-Je-Jeje, ni que lo digas bro- Respondió Jake con voz alegre –Pero todo mundo se pone así de loco cuando se trata de la persona con quien te das tus besucotes- Agrego con una tonalidad insinuante

-Este…- Dijo Finn mientras se sonrojaba un poco

-Ay… ¿Qu-Que paso?- Dijo dolida una voz femenina

-¡Princesa Flama!- Exclamo Finn –Déjame ayudarte- Dijo mientras ayudaba a la Princesa Flama a pararse

-Uf… Me siento como si me hubieran arrastrado en el fango- Dijo la Princesa Flama mientras se dolía un poco

-Te diste un golpazo muy fuerte contra la pared, ya se te pasara- Menciono Jake

-Si, supongo…- Respondió la Princesa Flama

-No es que quiera interrumpir sus miserables vidas, pero será mejor que nos vayamos- Anunció Marceline mientras se iba caminando al fondo de la cueva

-¡Espera, dijiste que todo aquel que ha entrado a la cueva lo hacen carnitas!- Exclamo Jake asustado

-Jake, ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?- Dijo Marceline con cara fría-

-¿Qué?- Dijo Jake extrañado

-¿Prefieres quedarte aquí a esperar a que los alienígenas te capturen y usen tu piel para tapizar las paredes de sus casas?- Pregunto Marceline con una cara más fría

-Pues… Puede que haya cosas muy malignas y peligrosas dentro de la cueva- Dijo Jake con un tono muy tétrico y miedoso a la vez

-… Eres…- Dijo Marceline tratando de contenerse la rabia mientras le lanzaba una mirada fría -¡AH! ¡Como sea!, yo me largo+- Dijo mientras proseguía su marcha

-Yo voy contigo Marcy- Dijo Finn mientras seguía a Marceline

-¡Oye Finn, espérame!- Exclamo la Princesa Flama mientras corría hacia Finn apresurada porque se estaba rezagando

-¡Oigan, no me dejen solo! ¡Finn!, ¡Marceline!- Exclamo Jake con tono desesperado -*Hijo del chapulin…* ¡Oye viejo, espérame!- Volvió a exclamar mientras corría a toda prisa hacia el grupo.

Conforme empezaron a adentrarse más y más en la cueva pudieron ver paisajes increíbles y muy variados. Podían ver como había abismos sin fondo y veredas hechas de cristales. Pero también fue en esos momentos cuando notaron que el camino de verdad estaba hecho por alguien, puesto que llegaron a ver estructuras básicas como puentes e inclusive algunas escaleras muy rudimentarias. A pesar de todas las maravillas que ocultaba la cueva no se detuvieron a verlas y siguieron su camino. Entonces llegaron a una parte donde el gran techo de la cueva bajo bastante se veía como una cueva común y corriente.

-Ah… Ya han pasado horas y horas y nada que hacer- Menciono la Princesa Flama mientras soltaba un suspiro

-Bah, no es para tanto- Respondió Jake –Mejor haz lo que yo; canta una canción- Agrego con una sonrisa en su rostro

-¿Pero que podría cantar? No se me ninguna canción- Argumentó la Princesa con un ligero tono de frustración

-Mira, una vez estuve atrapado en una cueva como esta, pero me mantuve entretenido mientras cantaba esta cancioncita- Respondió Jake mientras entonaba para cantar

_En esa isla tropica-al_

_Debajo de una luna de la-ava_

_Bailo hula con las bailarinas_

_Porque ellas tienen las respuestas_

_Sentado en la orilla_

_Yo me froto arcilla_

_En todo mi cuerpo serrano_

_Todo mi cuerpo serrano_

_¡Sáquenme de la cue-e-va!_

_Porque solo es una fría tu-u-u-um-ba_

_Si me apego al pla-a-an_

_Tal vez me vuelva lava-ma-a-a-a-an_

_¡Tal vez me vuelva lavamaaaaan!_

La Princesa Flama le dirigió una mirada de extrañeza y después de unos segundos le dirigió la palabra.

-Bueno… Creo que sería mejor hacer otra cosa- Dijo la Princesa Flama tratando de desviar el interés de Jake

-Tal vez tengas razón, pero ¿Qué más podemos hacer?- Pregunto Jake

-No se, ¿Qué te parece jugar veo, veo?- Propuso ligeramente ilusionada la Princesa

-No te ofendas Princesa, ¡Pero aquí solo hay rocas!- Exclamó Jake -¿Cómo vamos a Jugar veo, veo si lo único que hay son rocas?-

-Porque parece que no solo hay rocas- Intervino Finn con una voz algo seria

Cuando Jake y la Princesa Flama voltearon vieron a Finn y a Marceline parados cerca de la pared frente a un pedazo de metal que estaba enterrado en la piedra. Jake y la Princesa se acercaron de inmediato

-¿Qué es lo que están viendo?- Preguntó Jake

-Velo por ti mismo- Le respondió Marceline

Entonces Jake y la Princesa Flama se acercaron a ver el extraño objeto; parecía un soporte de algún tipo de vehículo, dado que tenía una rueda. Pero entonces la Princesa Flama alcanzó a divisar algo extraño en el objeto

-Oigan, vengan a ver- Dijo la Princesa Flama muy atraída por su descubrimiento –Parece que tiene algo escrito- Agrego mientras intentaba ver que decía

-Está atrapado en la roca, hay que quitarlo de ahí- Dijo Finn -Pero ¿Cómo?-

-Tu tranquilo, yo nervioso- Respondió Jake mientras agrandaba sus brazos

Jake agrandó sus brazos y utilizó su gran fuerza para retirar el objeto. Pero cuando lo retiró todos se dieron cuenta de que no era solo ese pequeño pedazo, sino que era mucho más largo de lo que creían. Una vez que lo retiró de la roca Jake procedió a limpiarlo de la parte donde estaba escrita la leyenda y hacerla legible

-A ver… Veamos que dice- Dijo Jake mientras terminaba de limpiarlo de tierra

Entonces Jake leyó y dijo lo siguiente

_PROYECTO SPARTAN IV – EQUIPO SABRE_

-Una pregunta: ¿Qué demonios es ese dichoso proyecto Spartan?- Pregunto Marceline muy extrañada

-Yo creo que es Beto- Respondió Jake

-¿Beto?- Pregunto Marceline extrañada

-Be-to a saber- Contestó Jake

Los demás se quedaron callados por un momento hasta que la Princesa Flama observó el espacio donde estaba la pieza metálica, en donde notó que había en la parte superior otra pieza metálica, además había un pequeño agujero por el cual noto que salía aire.

-Oigan, vengan a ver esto- Menciono la Princesa Flama –Parece que atrás hay un hueco- Agrego mientras examinaba el agujero

-Este es un trabajo para… ¡chan chan chan chaaaan, chan chaaaan! ¡Jake el arriete!- Exclamo Jake mientras tomaba la forma de un arriete

Finn y Marceline tomaron a Jake por ambos lados y lo estamparon contra la pared de la cueva, abriendo un gran agujero en la pared. Lo que descubrieron no lo podrían expresar con ninguna palabra, o al menos en ese instante.


	7. Refugio inexistente

**Capitulo 7: Refugio inexistente**

Después de haber abierto el agujero en la pared lo que descubrió el grupo los dejo sin palabras porque no podían describir lo que estaban viendo, o al menos en ese instante porque no sabían que era ese gran objeto misterioso

-¿Pero que es eso?- Pregunto Jake mientras recuperaba su forma original

-Parece una… Especie de nave- Dijo la Princesa Flama mientras intentaba ver el misterioso gran objeto mas detenidamente

Y en efecto, era una nave que tenia un estilo futurista, pero se notaba claramente que había sido creada por humanos hace mucho, mucho tiempo. Al parecer era un transporte militar porque la nave era hueca, muy amplia y llena de asientos y equipo militar. También estaba suspendida por una especie de gancho, el cual estaba agarrado de un riel

-Oigan, ¿Todos sienten esa… Sensación?- Pregunto Marceline ligeramente aturdida por una razón desconocida

-Yo… También siento eso- Respondió la Princesa Flama igualmente aturdida

Todos sentían una sensación muy rara por esa nave; sentían, por alguna extraña razón, que no debería de existir, pero Finn sentía que esa nave tiene que ver algo con el. Sin embargo, el pensó que los demás pensaban lo mismo que el y viceversa.

-Saben, mejor deberíamos continuar, esto no me da… ¡Ay mira, monedotas! ¡Ay papa! ¡Ay papa! ¡Ay papa!- Exclamo Jake emocionado mientras saltaba hacia la nave

-¡Jake! ¿¡Qué demonios haces!? ¡La nave se puede caer al vacio!- Exclamo Finn en un tono alarmante

-Tranquilo, esta nave esta tan aferrada al riel como las raíces de un árbol lo están a la tierra- Dijo Jake a la vez que señalaba el gancho con el que se sostenia la nave y saltaba dentro de la misma –Y ahora si no te importa voy a ver mis monedotas-

Entonces Jake tomo unos pedazos de metal ligeramente gruesos en forma de disco y se los acerco para abrazarlos

-¡Monedotas, son mis únicas amigas!- Exclamo Jake muy feliz mientras abrazaba fuertemente -¡Oigan! ¡Estas no son monedas!– Exclamo nuevamente muy indignado

-Oye, si no son monedas… Entonces, ¿Qué diablos son?- Pregunto Marceline

-Pues son… Este… A ver… Son… Cosas muy complejas- Sentencio Jake después de quedar dubitativo acerca del disco

Jake lanzo el disco hacia el vacío, pero al chocar con la pared el disco exploto lanzando una salva de bengalas, las cuales se dirigieron hacia el grupo

-¡WAAAAH!- Exclamaron Finn, Marceline y la Princesa Flama espantados al esquivar por poco las bengalas

-¡AY MAMI!- Exclamo Jake igualmente espantado al esquivar también por poco las bengalas

-¡Jake!- Gritaron a coro Finn, Marceline y la Princesa Flama llenos de furia

-Je-jeje, se me chispoteo- Respondió algo avergonzado Jake

-… Bueno, dejando a lado este "pequeño incidente" ¿Qué vamos a hacer con esta nave?- Pregunto la Princesa Flama mientras se calmaba

-Pues… Ya tiene tiempo que no descansamos, ha sido muy duro el viaje y no tenemos donde dormir. ¿Qué les parece si mientras usamos esta nave de refugio?- Propuso Finn con complacencia

-No se Finn… Esta nave me da mala vibra- Dijo Jake algo dudoso

-Bueno, si quieres podemos dormir en la cueva- Respondio Finn

-Si lo pones de esa manera entonces prefiero la nave- Contesto Jake rápidamente

Entonces Finn saltó hacia la nave, le siguió Marceline quien solo floto hacia su interior

-Jake, ayúdame a pasar a la Prince…- Dijo Finn antes de ser interrumpido súbitamente

-¡Muévete Finn!- Exclamo la Princesa Flama mientras brincaba hacia la nave

La Princesa Flama salto hacia la nave y embistió a Finn, haciendo que la Princesa Flama y Finn cayeran al suelo. Quedaron encima uno del otro y sus caras estaban muy cerca, lo cual provoco el sonrojo casi inmediato de la Princesa Flama. Finn también se sonrojo unos instantes después, pero antes de que Marceline o Jake pudieran decir algo ellos se levantaron rápidamente.

Ya que se levantaron Marceline y Jake se les quedaron viendo por un instante y entonces Marceline, en un intento por desviar la atención del tema dijo:

-Saben, seria una buena idea la de ya irnos a dormir- Sentenció en un tono ligeramente altanero

-Ya rugiste- Respondió presurosamente Jake mientras iba hacia una puerta que se encontraba en el fondo de la nave y la abría -¡Hey! Chéquense esto- Dijo llamando a los demás

Jake había encontrado la cabina de mando de la nave; tenía una forma bastante inverosímil; hasta adelante estaba el asiento del piloto y atrás del mismo se localizaba un pedestal con controles para el copiloto. Se podía pasar a cada uno de ellos mediante un diminuto pasillo que conectaba ambos asientos.

-Vaya, que extraña cabina tiene esta nave… Me agrada, es diferente- Comentó Marceline con un tono de complacencia mientras admiraba la cabina por completo

-Bueno, algo es seguro, ¨aaaaaaaah¨ Yo ya me quiero dormir- Sentencio somnolienta la Princesa Flama mientras soltaba un bostezo a media frase –Finn, ¿Vienes?- Pregunto inocentemente mientras salía de la cabina

-B-Bueno, esteeee… Es que Jake se quedaría con Marcy y…- Intento argumentar Finn muy nervioso y ruborizado previendo que Jake y Marceline le pudieran hacer burla

-¡Puro bla, bla, bla!– Exclamo Jake con una sonrisa –Anda, tu lechita y a dormir- Sentencio igual de alegre

-Bueno, pero…- Intento nuevamente argumentar Finn

-¡Ya vete que te espera! ¡Pero como vas!- Exclamo Jake alegre y con una sonrisa mientras empujaba a Finn fuera de la cabina –Que duermas calientito bro Je-jeje- Agrego Jake mandándole la indirecta mientras cerraba rápidamente la puerta de la cabina

Después de esto Finn se quedo algo atónito por la reacción de Jake, pero se le paso rápidamente porque su novia, la Princesa Flama lo estaba llamando. Ella estaba acostada cerca de los asientos y usaba como almohada una mochila militar llena de suministros variados. En cuanto llamo a Finn él fue con ella y se acostó a su lado. Se la pasaron un corto rato platicando de varias cosas hasta que a Finn se le ocurrió preguntarle algo

-Oye Princesa…- Dijo Finn

-¿Si Finn?- Pregunto la Princesa Flama

-Tengo una duda que me ha estado mortificando desde que entramos a la cueva- Comentó Finn

-Pues… Adelante, pregunta- Respondió la Princesa Flama

-¿Por qué no te defendiste cuando te ataco el alienígena? Digo, te puedes transformar en una gran llamarada lanzafuego de 9 metros de altura, ¿No?- Pregunto Finn de manera inocente

-Mira, lo que pasó en ese momento fue…- Dijo la Princesa Flama sin poder lograr terminar la frase

-¿Fue…?- Respondió preguntando Finn

-Fue… Mi collar- Contesto la Princesa Flama –Mientras lo tenga puesto no podre herir a nadie con mi calor porque lo que hace es anular mis poderes casi en su totalidad. A duras penas puedo calentarme lo suficiente para causar una quemadura- Agrego

-Vaya, conque así es la cosa…- Dijo Finn con un tono de impotencia

-Si, asi es la cosa…- Respondió la Princesa Flama –Pero déjalo, no es muy importante. Además… ¨aaaaaaaaaah¨- Bostezo –Yo ya tengo sueño y quiero dormir. Hmmm… Que descanses Finn- Agrego mientras se acostaba en el pecho de Finn

La Princesa Flama se durmió rápidamente, pero Finn no podía conciliar el sueño; por alguna razón se sentía culpable de que la Princesa Flama casi muriera, dado que el collar que traía se lo había puesto para complacerlo. Tardo algo en cambiar de parecer sobre eso y finalmente se quedo dormido. Pero Finn no fue el único que tenía problemas para conciliar el sueño. Jake también sufría de insomnia, por lo que intentó contar pelusas para dormirse

-¨aaaaaaaaaaaah, buah, ñah-ñah¨– refunfuño mientras bostezaba -*34 pelusas, 35 pelusas, 36 pelusas, 37 pelusas…*- Pensaba

A pesar de sus intentos de contar pelusas para dormirse no lo pudo lograr, así que decidió pensar en algo que hacer para dormirse.

-Bah, tengo que pensar en algo que hacer para dormirme... Tal vez si veo fijamente la pared me duerma del aburrimiento- Se propuso a si mismo Jake

Se quedo viendo fijamente a la pared para intentar probar su teoría, pero en lugar de quedarse dormido, descubrió algo que parecía importante

-Eh, ¿Qué será eso?- Se pregunto Jake a si mismo


End file.
